Happy Anniversary
by light yagami 1342
Summary: Kagome's 500th anniversary is here but it isn't how she expected it to be but in the end she had to say it was a great anniversary.


Hello this popped up in my head and i decided to type it up and post it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Kagome was very depressed sitting in her room for hours upon hours. There was just nothing to do, and he wasn't here. A long time ago five hundred years to be exact she was hunting for the jewel shards with her traveling companions. Sango her unrelated sister, Miroku, her also unrelated lecherous monk brother, Shippo her son, and Inuyasha. She thought that he was going to be the one to live his life with her, to love her, to care for her but unfortunately she was wrong.

Inuyasha decided that one day he wanted to take kikyou as his mate and leave her behind with no one to love. She was over it now she had someone better, stronger, and way more lovable. She has been mated to him for five hundred years and today just happened to be there anniversary but he wasn't here.

This house is immaculate it seemed more like a mansion to her. Now that they finally arrived in modern times, the times Kagome grew up in during her younger years, he had to get a job to get food instead of hunting for them, well actually other people would hunt for them and prepare their meals.

He ended up owning a fairly large business that paid way more than was needed but it was alright to have at least some money left over after everything was paid for.

Kagome thought back on how he had insisted that she not get a job and let him do all the work even though she was a little glad that she didn't have to work something kept telling her that it wasn't right to have him do all the work. That is why he wasn't here right now, it was because he was working.

Even thought it had been five hundred years and that means they had four hundred ninety nine anniversaries, she didn't want to miss one of them. They meant a lot to her to know that at least someone loves her.

Through the years Kagome was 'pupped', as he would say it, many times and each one of them went off to do their own thing once they grew to be older and found mates to settle down with. They all knew they loved her and she them. They all visited but it just didn't seem long enough when they did. She was just alone most of the time. Granted he would come home at reasonable hours most times but it just wasn't enough.

She wished she could just go back in time when she could spend time with him. It was getting pretty late and she was wondering if this was one of the night when he would come when she was asleep and he slipped in beside her to sleep only to wake in the morning with her helping for him to get ready to go.

"I wish you were here right now." she said in a depressed tone.

*-*-*-*-*

All day Sesshoumaru was agitated that he had to work so long on this special day. Running a business does have its downsides, though it did pay very well and he could take care of his beloved mate. For the umpteenth time today he growled out his frustration, he knew anyone near his office could hear his agitation. He had no way of relieving his agitated state. Even though many would say he was pretty calm on the outside except for the occasional growl, he was fuming inside.

He stood slowly and walked over to the large windows that gave him the view of Tokyo. All these buildings were being built will living his life with his love. He still though preferred the dirt roads with villages with horse drawn carriages instead of the city with pavement and things that they call cars even though he has one.

Bringing his hand up slowly he slid his clawed fingers through the silken silvery strands making the tips of his hair at his ankles sway a little with the movement from up above. He tried to calm himself the best that he could before going back to his work at his brand new laptop. _I will buy her a present when I get out of this blasted place._

*-*-*-*-*

Kagome thought that instead of just sitting there waiting for his return even though she didn't even know if he was coming tonight or one, two, or three in the morning. She got up from her silky red bed and descended down the flight of stairs that slightly twisted on the way down. She thought maybe she could make something to eat even though she didn't feel very hungry.

Cooking was her thing to do when she wanted to do something. When she went to school her favorite class was cooking where she learned a lot from, but she was still a little jealous that her mate knew how to cook better than her. Sesshoumaru always said that her cooking was great but it seemed like she liked his cooking better than her own.

Kagome was right in the middle of cutting an onion, which was making her eyes tear up and made her start sniffling, when the phone began to ring. It was hard to get to the phone because her eyes were burning and rubbing them just wasn't making it any better, but alas she reached it and cleared her throat before she answered.

"Hello." she muttered calmly.

"Hello darling I am sorry I was unable to come home early." she heard him say.

"Are you still at work?" she asked.

He hesitated a little before he answered. "Yes I am st-" but before he could finish the sentence she heard him put his hand over the phone to block out any noise but he didn't do it well enough. Kagome heard him growl and heard a muffled "Lay down and be quiet."

Kagome heard what he said even though she didn't think he wanted her to hear it considering his hand had been over the phone to block out the noise.

"Sorry I have to go." he hung up the phone.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She still stood there with the phone up to her ear staring at the wall she was facing towards. _He couldn't be, I know this isn't true. _She tried to deny what she heard. _He couldn't be having an affair would he? _She was thinking on this for a little bit. First of all, he doesn't ever call while at work, second, why would he put his hand over the phone, third, why did he say lay down and be quiet, and was that a high pitch voice that could only be a females?

Kagome dropped the phone where she stood and walked back to the kitchen with a blank look on her face. She went back to where the half cut onion lay and discarded it. She didn't feel like cooking now that she was in such a bad mood and fuming.

Before putting the knife in the sink when she picked it up she threw it across the room but as soon as she flung her arm the blade, that had been sharpened before she cut the onion, slid through her hand leaving a clean cut across her palm. It took a second before it started to bleed but when it did the blood was everywhere.

She ran up the steps and into the bathroom to run water over it. She hissed when she rubbed alcohol over the cut to clean it of the stray pieces of onion that was on the blade. After cleaning it a bandage was wrapped around it. That whole ideal made her forget why she even threw the knife in the first place. But it all came back to her and a few tears slid down her porcelain face and into the sink that still had traces of blood in it.

She didn't care she just went back down stairs and into the living room and collapsed onto the couch hugging a pillow to her chest as she shook with sobs. Not even five minutes later she was in the dream world.

*-*-*-*-*

Sesshoumaru pulled out his keys and unlocked his door but when he opened it his sensitive nose was assaulted with the smell of blood. He turned on the light and saw that Kagome was laying on the couch with the pillow held to her chest tightly. He saw the bandage around her hand and noted the fallen knife on the floor of the kitchen doorway.

He walked over to where the girl lay and he saw that she looked distressed and had tears down her face. He knew that a cut couldn't cause this because she had many injuries and after the first few moments she seemed to always have that bright smile back on her face like nothing happened.

Kneeling down in front of the girl he used a clawed finger to move some of her tear stained hair out of her face. She began to stir and once she opened her bright blue eyes he saw hurt in them. It was something that he hadn't seen since her friends had passed away some centuries ago.

Kagome lay there just looking him in the eyes but before she could start questioning what he was doing when he called a weight jumped on her from behind. She looked startled for a moment before she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips before he looked down to where she felt the weight. She couldn't believe it. He said no when she asked before but here it is sitting atop her.

Her face brightened, "It's a puppy!" and as soon as she said it something clicked. There was a look of relief on her face.

"What was wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked slightly curious as to why she looked depressed

she hesitated before she finally spoke. "When you called earlier, what I heard sounded a lot like you....were having an....affair. I shouldn't have ever thought that."

He looked at her and thought back to the phone call.

_Flashback_

_he wen to the pet store that was near his business it seemed pretty crowded with many animals especially the dogs. He remembered that every once in a while Kagome would bring up that she wanted a fun energetic puppy but every time she asked he denied her only because puppies could be destructive and would mess up everything. And since he was late for their five hundredth anniversary he thought he would get her what she always wanted._

_The owners of the store recognized him as the owner of one of the biggest businesses and asked him if there was anything that he wanted. He just said to get him a room that was quiet and the most energetic dog they had. He eventually got into a room and he studied the dog for a while before calling Kagome but while he called her the dog yipped and jumped into his lap. He put his hand over the phone so he wouldn't give away his secret and yelled "Lay down and be quiet." and the dog whined again but closer to the phone and before his secret got out he told her "Sorry I have to go."_

_End Flashback_

He gave a light chuckle and hugged her tightly. She smiled and looked down to her new puppy golden retriever. He was whining wanting her to pay attention to him and not this silver haired man.

"You said I couldn't have a puppy." she said letting him go and rubbing the golden fur of her puppy's ear.

"It's for missing this day to spend time with you on our five hundredth anniversary. I apologize." he said hoping she could forgive him. He knew that this day was the most important to her and he missed it.

"Don't apologize. I should be apologizing for thinking you would be with another." her smile faded and he looked into her eyes.

"I just want you to smile always for me, my love. Happy anniversary, I am looking forward to the next." he said hugging her for another minute patting the dog on the top of its head.

"Happy anniversary." Kagome said falling asleep in his arms. He took her to their room laying her comfortably down on the red sheets. He got ready for bed himself and slipped into the bed beside her.

"Happy anniversary." he said one final time before falling into a deep sleep.

Tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it okay? Or did you not like it at all?


End file.
